The Weakest Link
by Erykah-Writer
Summary: Anne goes off aganist ninjas!


**Alright I just finished a drawing and now I want to write something. **

_thinking_

-action-

(talking to themselves)

_**The Weakest Link**_

Voice: "In a special edition of Weakest Link Anne go up against NINJAS!"

-Shows nine contestants-

Voice: Uzumaki Naruto -Naruto shows off Rasengan and hits the camera by mistake-

Haruno Sakura -Sakura hits the ground and the earths cracks in half and the camera guy falls-

Hyuuga Neji -Neji gentle fisting some random guy that flys towards the camera guy-

Nara Shikamaru -Sleeping, facing away from the camera; the camera man shakes him and Shikamaru doesn't respond-

Hyuuga Hinata -Camera moving, chasing after Hinata as she tries to run away from him-

Uchiha Sasuke -flipping the camera off-

Tsunade -the camera on Tsunade's boobs and Tsunade about to hit the camera-

Hatake Kakashi -reading his icha icha paradise book and blushing as he reads-

Orochimaru -looking dreamily at a picture of Sasuke and the camera moving away-

Who will survive this mission let's find out on the special edition of Ninjas!

More serious voice: Here are the nine ninjas who will take part in tonights show. -The nine ninjas are shown talking to each other-. One of them will walk away with one million dollars. The others will be voted off round by round as the weakest link.

-The opening is shown and ends with a Thun thun thun thun-

Anne: Welcome to the Ninja special edition of the weakest link!

-Thun!-

Anne: Tonight the nine contestants have a chance to win one million dollars, (I don't know why really), they'll have to work as a team. Round by round a player will leave this stage empty handed and one will be victorious. Let's meet the eight contestants.

-Camera moves around and starts with Naruto-

Naruto: Hey I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I wanna be Hokage and currently Genin! -Naruto creates a clone and is about to create a Rasengan but is stopped by a bunch of security men.-

Sakura: Hello I'm Haruno Sakura and I want to be the top medic ninja in Konoha and currently Chuunin. -Hitting Naruto for starting Rasengan-

Neji: Hn, Hyuuga Neji, I want to abolish the two branches and currently Jonin. -Glares at the camera-

Shikamaru: Nara Shikamaru, Chuunin. -Looks lazily at the camera-

Hinata: Hyuuga Hinata, I am currently a Chuunin. -Blushes and looks away-

Sasuke: Hn, I didn't want to be here. -Also glares at the camera and starts his Sharingan-

Tsunade: Tsunade, currently Hokage of Konoha. -Camera still on Tsunade's boobs and Tsunade getting mad-

Kakashi: Hatake Kakashi, Jonin. -paying attention to his book-

Orochimaru: Orochimaru. -looking at Sasuke-

Anne: There will be a chance each round to get up to 125, 000 (which I highly doubt that will happen), the money that you get will be transferred to the next round, when you say bank before the question has begun the money you have will be secured and the money you can earn will start at it's lowest which is 1,000, ( I don't think even that will be possible). We'll start with the first person on the left which is Naruto, (Lord have mercy on my soul).

-Anne looks at the question in the screen and sighs-

Anne: Naruto what is mutters your last name?

Everyone: WTF!

Naruto: Uzu-ma-ki! Uzumaki!

Anne: -doesn't even look like she cares- Correct.

Naruto: Yeah!

Anne: -turns to Sakura-

Sakura: _Yes these questions are so easy!_

Anne: Sakura who was the model for the Oscars award?

Sakura: -stares blankly- ... I don't know.

Anne: -turns to Neji-

Neji: _This thing is rigged._

Anne: Neji when was the first sword used?

Neji: Around 3300 BCE.

Anne: Correct.

-Somebody screams Neji's name out. All the contestants look and find Tenten with a poster of Neji.-

Anne: Anyways.

Hinata: Bank.

Anne: Hinata how many whiskers does Naruto have on his cheeks? What the...

Hinata: Six.

Anne: Yes that is correct. _Even though the answer is right in front of you._

-Timer sounds off-

Anne:_ Thank God this is ridiculous._

Anne: Times up.

* * *

Alright review if you want me to go on. Chao.


End file.
